Rough Genderbent Days in the Sinnoh Region part 2
by Lauren Jur
Summary: My continued version of the Sinnoh Region! I'm finally here! Woo-hoo! Next comes the Isshu region! Can't wait until Best Wishes Genderbent, How 'bout you? Hope you enjoy my Rough Genderbent Days series! X and Y coming soon, I promise as soon as all the episodes are finished! The Isshu region one I'm planning to have both English and Kanji but not really sure yet! Enjoy, please!


Chapter 1

"We're here!" Ashley exclaimed happily. "Hello challenger." said Cole, "Nice to see you. What's your name?" "I'm Ashley from Pallet Town." said Ashley, "And I'm ready to battle!" Cole smiled. "Then, OK." he said, "I gladly accept the challenge, Ashley of Pallet Town. Do you know that you win the Relic badge from here?" Ashley nodded and let the gym leader get first dibs on Pokemon. Cole sent out Gengar and Ashley sent out Buizel. She stuggled against the fast Ghost-type however Buizel was able to use the newly-developed Counter Sheild to defeat Gengar. Then, Ashley sent out Chimchar and Cole sent out Mismagius. "Counter Sheild!" said Ashley. Cole's Mismagius then couldn't stand the Counter Sheild like Gengar and eventually fainted. "Incredible." said Cole, quietly admiring how good she was. "OK. Go, get 'em, Drifblim!" said Cole. "Oh man." said Ashley, "We're toast." "Why do you say that, you blockhead!?" Micah shouted, hitting Ashley. "Pikachu and Buizel, go!" said Ashley. "Go!" said Cole and then Drifblim made them both faint. "UGH!" shouted Ashley. She thought to herself, Ashley; calm down. You will get there, don't be so hard on yourself. Then, Ashley sent out her Chimchar. Chimchar defeated Drifblim, making Ashley win the badge for Cole's gym. A Relic Badge.

Chapter 2

The next gym wasn't that far off and it was in Canalave City but they had to settle down for the night and eat. In the morning, they would eat breakfast and then head out for that mine badge at the Canalave City gym. They ate Rocky's delicious food and then fell asleep in their tents. The next morning..."Morning everyone." said Rocky, "THese pancakes are really irrestible." Everybody smiled and ate. After that, Ashley wanted to go straight to the gym. To battle the gym leader, Goldia (genderbent version of the gym leader, Byron) and win that Mine badge! "Go Bronzer!" said Goldia. "Go, Chimchar!' said Ashley. "You go first, challenger." said Goldia. "Ok." siad Ashley, "My name is Ashley from Pallet Town." "Nice name." said Goldia. "Chimchar, Flamethrower, now!" Goldia's Bronzer stood up to the Flamethrower due to intensive training. It was also able to cause significant damage to Ashley's Chimchar before being knocked out my Chimchar's Flame Wheel. "Go Steelix!" said Goldie. "go Buizel!" said Ashley. Steelix proved himself to be a tough opponent knocking out Buizel easily and causing massive damage to Chimchar. "Chimchar, you OK?" asked Ashley, "Get up!" Chimchar got up and stood up brave. "That's my Chimchar!" exclaimed Ashley, "Now, weaken Steelix with Dig!" Dig restricted Steelix's movement which eventually got him defeated. "My next and last Pokemon!" said Goldie, "Go now, Bastidon!" Bastidon defeated Chimchar easily. Then, Ashley sent out her Gliscor and then Bastidon finally was defeated after a hard fought battle, earning her the Mine Badge. Ashley then begged everyone to go to the next gym in Snowpoint City and battle the gym leader Timber (genderbent version of the gym leader,Candice). "We shall be refreshed before another battle." Rocky remarked, "Why don't we relax right here and have some lunch, shall we?" Everyone sat and Ashley's stomach agreed. Rocky was making some awesome sushi. When it was done, everyone happily ate and then it was time for heading to Snowpoint CIty.

Chapter 3

"It's freezing inside this gym." said Ashley. "Well, hello challenger." said Timber, "Of course it is freezing because I specialize in Ice-types and they need a cold environment." "Hi. My name's Ashley from Pallet Town and I am ready to win that Icicle Badge!" said Ashley. "I won't go easy on ya, Ashley." said Timber. "Challenge is so much fun!" exclaimed Ashley. "It sure is!" Exclained Timber, "Go, Sneasel!" "Go, Grotle!" said Ashley. "Watch out, Ashley! Sneasel has a type advantage!" said Cyrus. _Already knew that for a Rookie Trainer_, thought Ashley, _I guess that Cyrus is finally advancing in being a Pokemon Trainer_. "It's fine!" Ashley called to him, "I'm able to do this since Grotle has a new technique!" Everytime that Grotle used that new defensive technique to absorb Sneasel's attacks, Ashley knew for sure that they could knock out her Sneasel pretty easily if they worked together. "OK, Grotle! Rock Climb, let's go!" said Ashley. And she was right-Sneasel did faint. _On to the next Pokemon_, Timber thought and then sent out Medicham. "Go, Staraptor!" exclaimed Ashley. It was a really good battle and Ashley's friends in the crowd cheered for her. Ashley was gonna win, she heard, Ashley was gonna win! That motivatred her and called to Staraptor, "Staraptor, Brave Bird!" she shouted. Staraptor's Brave Bird made Medicham fall to the ground, fainted. Timber sent out Snover and Ashley sent out Gilscor. Snover proved herself to be a tough battlerm knowing plenty of Ice and Grass type moves which she used to defeat Gliscor. Then, Ashley sent out her Chimchar. "Nice matchup." said Timber and her friends in the audience. "But I won't let you win." said Timber. "Oh yeah!?" said Ashley, "Watch this! Chimchar, with all of your might!" Chimchar ended up knocking out Timber's Snover. "Unbelievable. Soon, you might as well get the Icicle Badge, determined by how strong a battler you are, Ashley." said Timber. "Oh yeah!" said Ashley. She was so happy. "Come on, let's go back to the battle." said Timber. "Oops." Ashley said, "So sorry. Just imagining how awesome it would be with the Icicle Badge." Timber laughed. "Don't get your hopes too high now, Ashley. For now, I choose Abomasnow!" said Timber. "I choose you, Staraptor!" said Ashley. But then, Abomasnow knocked out both Staraptor and Grotle before she sent out Chimchar. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" said Ashley. And Abomasnow fainted. "You have showed yourself to be a powerful battler." said Timber, "For I present you with the Icicle Badge for defeating me." "Thank you!" cried Ashley, "Thank you so much!" "Good luck at the next gym in Sunyshore City! That's your last gym." said Timber. Ashley was so happy that she wanted to continue her journey but it was getting late-they had to eat, take showers, and get ready to go in their tents to sleep. Tomorrow, they will go to battle.

Chapter 4

Rocky made some delcious food for everyone and then they all took showers. Everyone then fell asleep. Tomorrow was a big day, Ashley was having her last gym battle in the Sinnoh region! Then, it was time to train some more before she leaves and then say her goodbyes. Then, she'd catch the next flight to the Isshu (Unova) Region and that will be it of the Sinnoh region. The next morning Rocky made some delicious hash browns that everyone ate. "Hey, Rocky." siad Ashley, "I'm really gonna miss you when I go to the Isshu region." Rocky smiled. "Me too." siad Rocky, "But I'll always be thinking of you while I'm gone." "Hey, Ashley." said Micah, "When you go to the Isshu region, please be happy and safe. I will always be thinking of you so you don't feel lonely." "Me too." said Cyrus, "I'll be thinking of you too. Like I always say, No need to worry, Ashley." It was then time to battle the next gym in Sunyshore City and Ashley was ready. everytime she entered a gym, the gym leader greeted her as "Hello challenger, what is your name?" and Ashley kindly told them. Now, it was the last time someone would do that in this region and she was afraid of how it would be in Isshu. What if they didn't welcome her before they battled? Ricki was the name of the next gym leader (genderbent version of Volkner). "Hello challenger." Ricki said, "What's your name?" "I'm Ashley from Pallet Town and I'd like to challenge you to a battle!" said Ashley. "I suspected that's why you're here, Ashley from Pallet Town." said Ricki, "In that case, Electrive!" "Torterra!" said Ashley. But Torterra was easily defeated. Next, she chose Pikachu which used Thunderbolt to trigger Electrive's abiltity, making it even harder to hit. However when one of Electrive's punches connected with Pikachu, Electrive was paralyzed by Pikachu's Static ability. After this, Pikachu was able to finish off Electrive with a well-aimed Iron Tail. "Go, Luxray!" said Ricki. Pikachu took several hits from the several Iron Tails which made Ashley sent out Infernape. "Infernape, you OK?" said Ashley as she saw it get badly injured during the battle. Due to this, Infrenape's ability, Blaze got activatred and however, this time, Infernape was able to control its Ability and with the powers gained through it, Infernape quickly defeated Luxray, serving the final blow with a devastating Flame Wheel. In that case, Ashley got the Beacon badge that she wanted and then she had to say goodbyes. "Bye everyone." said Ashley, "I'm gonna miss you really bad." Micah looked at Ashley. "I love you." he said, "I've decided that I will go on all of your journeys but what about my gym?" "I know." said Ashley, "I know we willl miss each other the same amount but I know that we will still think about each other. Have fun and I miss you." They kissed. "Miss you too." said Micah, "Have fun in the Isshu region." Rocky looked at Ashley. "It's gonna be OK. I'll be thinking of you as well." she said. "And me!" said Cyrus, "I'll end up to be a great Trainer, don't you worry 'bout 'nothin'! I'll remember you, my friend! Have fun!" Then, Ashley aboared the flight to the Isshu region, happy to see all the new Pokemon in that region and of course, meet new friends.

Next book: Rough Genderbent Days in The Isshu (Unova) Region 


End file.
